Just Call Me Harry If I Can Go
by Senna Sylvan
Summary: Mokuba is tired of being useless. Magic School seems like a good solution. Sequel to "Mokuba Kaiba not Harry Potter"


Seto Kaiba growled as yet another owl tapped on the window outside of his office. Ever since the… _disastrous _meeting he had with these _wizards_ they had been sending owls to his office. While some part of him was gratified that they were no longer bothering Mokuba, he would rather they not bother him at all.

However, these people did not understand the word "no."

He ignored the owl that was tapping insistently on the glass, instead focusing on the spreadsheets stretching across the computer screens. _Hmm…_ he thought, _The new card seems to be doing well…_

The owl continued to tap, and Kaiba continued to ignore it. Soon, another owl joined the tapping, and Kaiba let out a soft growl. He knew that soon the number of owls would continue to multiply. They nutjobs had caught on pretty quickly that he wouldn't answer an owl, so they had started sending up to 20 owls a day to get his attention. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"I wonder what how they'd react if I started shooting them?" he wondered, ignoring the fact that Mokuba would be beyond horrified if he found out.

A couple of weeks went by in the ususal fashion. Kaiba continued to ignore the owls, even going as far as shutting the window blinds in the whole office building when he knew Mokuba was in the area to prevent the other from seeing the wizarding worlds attempt to communicate. He knew that his brother was still curious about this other world they had discovered, and would have been willing to learn had it not meant leaving Kaiba behind.

He flicked open his email on his computer, scrolling through the hundreds of emails he had recieved that night, eyes flicking quickly over the subject lines.

_Complaint… new card… new card… Pegasaus… compalint… useless question… Kaiba land?_

He paused when he saw the email about Kaiba Land. He had mostly left the project in Mokuba's hands, but as far as we was aware, things were progressing smoothly. He frowned. All questions regarding Kaiba land should have gone through Mokuba first. He clicked it open.

Apparently, Mokuba had referred the manager to him. His frown deepend. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar numbers of his brother's cell.

"Hello?" Mokuba's voice came over the line.

"What is this about Kaiba Land?" Seto demanded, ignroing the pleasanttries.

Mokuba let out a laugh, used to his brother's direct attitude. "Did you get the email? I think you should go. This manager has been giving me trouble-he thinks I'm too young."

Kaiba scoffed, turning back to his email as soon he was assured that nothing terrible had happened to Mokuba's project. "Then you should go and show him who is in charge."

"No," Mokuba told his brother, "I think this manager would be better if you handled it. Please, brother?"

Seto sighed as he closed the window on his computer. "Fine. I'll go out tomorrow." he conceded. He could never win against his brother.

Dumbledore looked down his gold half moon glasses at the boy sitting before him. Over the years his eyes had changed to a color more brown than green, and his hair was longer and wilder before, though it was the same dark brown, almost black it was before his disappearance. Getting the boy here had been an adventure enough, though. He dare not scare the boy away so soon after finally getting him to agree to a meeting.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore started, breaking the thickening silence between the two in his well know jolly tone. He was interrupted before he got any farther.

"Mokuba." The eleven year old in front of him stated flatly, unamused. "I would prefer Kaiba, but even I don't think I have a chance of you calling me such."

Dumbledore fought the urge to growl. This wasn't going any better than the first time they had met. Though the brat drove him up the wall, Dumbledore knew he couldn't afford to ostracized the young man. Though he didn't know it yet (their conversations had never reached the point where who he really is was explained) he was too important to lose. The elder brother was cunning and shameless. It had taken more effort than he cared to remember to get the eleven year old then he cared to remember. The first attempt at contact was completely ignored and the second had gotten him and the few others he brought kicked out of the Manor that he would have suited a Malfoy, more than the savior of the wizarding world. He didn't have a chance to say any of that but he didn't need to. The elder Kaiba could read him like no one else had managed in hears. He had the feeling that the Kaiba's knew more then they claimed about the wizarding world.

Without proof there was little he could do. As far as the world was concerned the elder brother was a muggle and outside of his reach even when he didn't include the international issue. He had a little more leeway with Harry as he was a naturally born Englishman but the elder Kaiba was pure Japanese. And he didn't want to be involved which made getting Harry to Hogwarts an even bigger problem.

He sighed and looked at the boy in front of him again. He was lucky the other decided to meet with him. Without the eleven year holds cooperation, he wouldn't have had the chance to get the boy to Hogwarts at all. He turned his attention back to the boy on front of him.

"Mokuba," he said with a slight grimace that anyone else wouldn't notice. "Hogwarts is starting in September and we would be honored to have you attend our school. Hogwarts is one of the most respected magic institutions in Europe-"

Mokuba sighed as he watched the old man pace in front of him. He knew that Seto was furious that he had come but after all the time he had to stay behind when Seto ran off to help Yugi, he just wanted to be able to help his brother. And if that meant going to England to attend a magic school, it was a price that he would pay gladly. Even if the people around him thought that he was an idiot. He was thankful, though, that Seto had fallen to his ploy and was therefore unaware of his meeting with the magic school. His brother's disbelief in magic was legendary.

And, Mokuba thought, he would be horrified to know that his brother was considering actually attending a school that claimed to practice it far, far away from Japan. And even better, he hadn't consulted his brother with the decision either.

He frowned. The wizarding world would face havoc when Seto discovered what Mokuba decided, but still…

"When did you say you wanted me to leave?"


End file.
